jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Maul
|Beruf=Sith-Lord |Meister=Darth Sidious |Schüler=Savage Opress |Zugehörigkeit= *Nachtbrüder-Clan *Orden der Sith-Lords }} Darth Maul war ein Sith, der von Darth Sidious ausgebildet wurde. Er gehörte der Spezies der Zabrak an und stammte vom Planeten Iridonia, wuchs aber auf Dathomir auf. Sein Aussehen bestach durch seine rote, mit schwarzen Tätowierungen überzogene Haut und seine Hörner auf dem Kopf. Er bediente sich des Juyo-Lichtschwertstils, den er zusätzlich mit der Teräs-Käsi-Kampfkunst, in der er ebenfalls ein Meister war, erweiterte. Biografie Frühe Jahre Der Zabrak wurde 54 VSY auf dem Planeten Dathomir, einem Kolonieplaneten der Zabrak, von einer Dathomir-Hexe geboren. Maul bedeutet auf Basic "Streithammer". Seine Mutter gab ihm diesen Namen, da sie früh spürte, wie stark die Macht in ihrem Sohn war.Darth Plagueis In einer anderen, nicht näher bekannten Sprache heißt er Khameir Sarin''.'' Kurz nach seiner Geburt traf seine Mutter auf Darth Sidious. Ihm übergab sie den Neugeborenen, um ihn vor dem Einfluss der Nachtschwestern zu retten, doch sein Bruder, ein Nachtbruder bringt ihn später zu den Nachtschwestern, genauer zu der "Mutter" der Nachtschwestern, zurück, damit Maul seine Beine wiederbekommt, die er auch kriegt. Sidious brachte ihn nach Mustafar, um ihn anschließend mit den Lehren der Dunklen Seite der Macht vertraut zu machen. Familie Mauls Vater wurde, der Tradition der Nachtschwestern nach, kurz nach der Geburt seines Sohnes getötet. Außerdem hatte Maul zwei Brüder: Savage Opress und Feral. Savage war ebenfalls ein Sith und wurde später von Darth Maul ausgebildet, nachdem dieser, nach dem Kampf gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, von Count Dooku's Kreuzer fliehen musste. Ausbildung zum Sith Anfangs wurde er von TD-D9, genannt Deenine, ausgebildet. Als Maul während eines Trainings unabsichtlich die Macht benutzte, wurde er von Sidious nach Tosste gebracht. Dort berichtete er Maul von der Macht. Im Laufe der nächsten Jahre reiste der Sith-Lord oft mit seinem Schüler dortin, um ihn in der Macht zu unterweisen. Hier trainierte der junge Zabrak auch zum ersten mal mit einem Lichtschwert. Als er 7 Jahre alt war, wurde Maul 17 Tage ohne Überlebensausrüstung auf Mustafar ausgesetzt. Nachdem er diese Prüfung bestanden hatte, schickte ihn Darth Sidious in eine Akademie auf Orsis. Sowohl sein Meister, als auch Trezza, der Direktor der Akademie, verboten ihm während seines Aufenthaltes die Macht zu nutzen. Dies konnte er nur, wenn Sidious ihn für kurze Zeit zu anderen Planeten mitnahm, um ihn dort persönlich auszubilden. Während dieser Zeit freundete er sich mit dem ehemaligen Sklavenmädchen Kilindi Matako an. Er und die Nautolanerin bildeten ein gutes Team und bald gab es an der Akademie keine Herausforderungen mehr für sie. Deshalb sorgten Sidious und Trezza dafür, dass der mandalorianische Ausbilder Meltch Krakkos sich der beiden annahm. Dieser machte es ihnen nicht leicht. Er stellte ihnen Aufgaben, die ohne Hilfe durch die Macht nicht zu bewältigen waren. Einmal geriet Maul darüber so in Wut, dass er den Befehl seines Meisters missachtete und sich der dunklen Seite bediente. Während einer weiteren Trainingsmission wurde er von vier Nachtschwestern angegriffen. Um seinen Meister nicht noch einmal zu enttäuschen, verzichtete er bei der Verteidigung auf den Gebrauch der Macht. Deshalb gelang es den Angreifern ihn zu betäuben und mit auf ihr Schiff zu nehmen. Die Nachtschwestern wollten Maul nach Dathomir bringen. Doch wurden sie von einigen Vollick-Kriegern angegriffen. Auf einmal erschien Sidious im darauffolgendem Kampf. Er befahl den Nachtschwestern zu verschwinden und sagte, dass er sich um die Vollick-Krieger kümmern würde. Maul sollte nach Orsis zurückkehren, um alle in der Akademie zu töten, damit es keine Zeugen gäbe. Danach zog der junge Sith mit seinem Meister nach Coruscant. Bereits in jungen Jahren erhielt Darth Maul als Anerkennung für seine treuen Dienste von seinem Meister die Pläne für sein zukünftiges Doppelklingenlichtschwert. Es lag in der Tradition der Sith, dass der Schüler sein Lichtschwert selbst baute, um alle Geheimnisse seiner Waffe zu kennen. thumb|left|Darth Maul vor dem Training gegen [[Kampfdroiden.]] Während seiner Ausbildung zum Sith, wuchs Maul zu einem gewissenhaften und geduldigen Zabrak heran, der seinem Meister treu ergeben war. Mit seinem Training führte Sidious die traditionelle Regel der Zwei fort, die schließlich mithilfe eines von Sidious' erdachten Plans zur Auslöschung der Jedi führen sollte. Für seinen Meister stellte Darth Maul lediglich ein Werkzeug zur Ausführung dieses Vorhabens dar und als solches sprach Sidious auch zu ihm. Darth Maul musste sich unermüdlich in schweren Trainingseinheiten beweisen, um die Fertigkeiten mit seinem Lichtschwert weiter auszubauen. Durch sein hartes Training, das von seiner Kindheit bis ins Erwachsenenalter reichte, war Darth Maul vollkommen der Dunklen Seite verfallen und von dem Gedanken besessen, die Ära der Jedi zu beenden und die Rache der Sith einzuleiten. Dies spiegelte sich auch in seinem Aussehen wieder. Sein gesamter Körper war mit schwarzen Zackenmuster tätowiert und seine Zähne waren zudem gekrümmt und gelb verfärbt. Im Jahr 33 VSY bewies Darth Maul in einer von Darth Sidious gestellten Prüfung seine außerordentlichen körperlichen Fähigkeiten. Nachdem er auf dem Planeten Hypori dutzende von Kampf- und Attentäterdroiden zerstörte sowie diversen Fallen entwich, war Sidious davon überzeugt, seinem Schüler die ersten Missionen anvertrauen zu können. Für seine Reisen bekam Darth Maul von seinem Meister sein eigenes Raumschiff geschenkt, einen Sith-Infiltrator, der Scimitar genannt wurde. Missionen Zerschlagung der Schwarzen Sonne thumb|Darth Maul im Kampf gegen [[Mighella.]] Kurz nach Beendung seiner Prüfung im Jahr 33 VSY, erhielt Darth Maul von Sidious den Auftrag, die Führungsebene des Verbrechersyndikats der Schwarzen Sonne zu zerschlagen. Da Sidious plante, in Kürze den Planeten Naboo vom galaktischen Handel abzuschotten, durfte sich keine weitere Verbrecherorganisation einmischen und das Embargo stören. Sidious bestand jedoch darauf, nur den Unterlord Alexi Garyn und seinen unterstellten Rat von neun Vigos auszulöschen, da ihm die Verbrecherorganisation für spätere Zwecke nützlich erschien. Zunächst reiste Darth Maul zu Vigo Darnadas Raumstation, der sein erstes Opfer darstellen sollte. Nach dem Mord an dem Sullustaner Feen Fenoob, traf Darth Maul auf Darnadas Vollstrecker namens Asa Naga und Gargachykk, denen er sich lediglich mit dem Namen „Maul“ vorstellte. Der Sith gab vor, Darnada künftig als Leibwächter dienen zu wollen, sodass er anschließend von den Vollstreckern direkt in Darnadas Gemächer geführt wurde. Nach einem kurzen Kampf gegen dessen Leibwächterin Sinya ermordete er Vigo und sämtliche Krieger seiner Raumstation. Lediglich Asa Naga ließ er am Leben, da Darth Maul wusste, dass er ihn zu seinem Unterlord führen werde. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher nach Mon Calamari, wo er den Vigo Morn tötete, wurde Darth Maul durch Nagas Flucht zum Hauptquartier der Schwarzen Sonne auf dem Planeten Ralltiir geführt. Dort hatten sich inzwischen alle überlebenden Vigos mitsamt ihrem Unterlord manifestiert, um vor dem ihm unbekannten Attentäter sicher zu sein. Darth Maul drang allerdings in die Festung ein und tötete dort sämtliche Auftragskiller, Elite-Krieger und schließlich auch die letzten der Vigos. Zuletzt nahm er sich Alexi Garyn vor, den er in einem Teich ertränkte. Sabotage auf Dorvalla Nach seiner erfolgreichen Mission zur Zerschlagung der Schwarzen Sonne, schickte Sidious seinen Schüler zum Planeten Dorvalla. Dort führten die beiden Bergbauunternehmen Lommite Limited und InterGalactic Ore bereits seit Jahren einen skrupellosen Wettbewerb um die Förderung des kostbaren Erzes Lommit. Die beiden Unternehmen betrieben einen eigenständigen Handel und waren daher nicht auf die Unterstützung der Handelsföderation angewiesen. Da Sidious die Handelsföderation zur Ausführung seiner weiteren Pläne benutzen wollte, war er danach bestrebt, ihnen mehr Einfluss im Galaktischen Senat zu ermöglichen. Darth Mauls Aufgabe war es, die beiden Unternehmen derart zu schwächen, dass sie auf die Handelsföderation angewiesen waren und diese den Planeten im Senat vertreten konnte. thumb|left|Darth Mauls Körper war vollständig tätowiert. Nach seiner Ankunft auf Dorvalla belauschte Darth Maul die Bergbaufirmen und fand heraus, dass die beiden Unternehmen unabhängig voneinander die Verbrecherbande Toom-Clan angeheuert hatten, um gegenseitig eine Erzlieferung des Konkurrenten nach Eriadu zu sabotieren. Als die beiden Unternehmen jedoch herausfanden, dass ihre Verbrecherbande ein Doppelspiel durchzogen hatte, schlossen sie gemeinsam einen Pakt gegen den Toom-Clan. Darth Maul agierte hauptsächlich im Hintergrund und sorgte dafür, dass in dem Kleinkrieg beide Bergbauunternehmen an Stärke und Selbstständigkeit verloren. Diese Ereignisse führten letztlich dazu, dass sich Lommite Limmited und InterGalactic Ore zusammenschließen und die Handelsföderation mit einbinden mussten, da sie keine eigenen Transportschiffe für den galaktischen Handel besaßen. Darth Sidious zeigte sich sehr erfreut über das Geschick seines Schülers. Wie geplant hatten die Neimoidianer der Handelsföderation an Machteinfluss gewonnen. Jagd nach den Geheimplänen Kurz bevor Darth Sidious mit der Blockade von Naboo begann, stellte er das Verschwinden des Neimoidianers Hath Monchar, stellvertretender Vizekönig der Handelsföderation, fest und mit ihm auch das wertvolle Holocron über die Pläne der Naboo-Blockade. Daraufhin erhielt Darth Maul von seinem Meister den Auftrag, Monchar zu fangen und die Pläne wieder zurückzubringen. Sidious fügte außerdem hinzu, dass jeder getötet werden solle, der von den Plänen erfahren haben könnte. Die Spur führte Darth Maul nach Coruscant, wo er schließlich Monchar entdeckte und tötete. Infolgedessen entkam er dem Mordversuch der Kopfgeldjägerin Mahwi Lihnn, die im Auftrag der Neimoidianer nach Monchar suchte. Auf seiner weiteren Suche nach dem Holocron fand Darth Maul heraus, dass der Besitz des wertvollen Artefakts an den Informationsmakler Lorn Pavan und dessen Droiden I-5YQ übergegangen war. Kurz bevor Pavan das Holocron an den Hutt Yanth weiterverkaufen konnte, platzte Darth Maul in die Verhandlungen und tötete diesen. So gelangte er zwar in den Besitz des Holocrons, doch war es Pavan und seinem Droiden gelungen, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Mit der Absicht, die beiden Mitwissenden des Embargos von Naboo auszulöschen, nahm Darth Maul die Verfolgung auf. Dabei stieß er auf den Jedi-Meister Anoon Bondara, der im folgenden Schwertkampf Darth Maul's Speeder zur Explosion brachte und sich dabei ermordete um Pavan, I-5 und seine Padawan Darsha Assant vor Maul zu schützen. Darsha Assant, nutzte hingegen den Zeitvorsprung und flüchtete mit Pavan und I-5 in die Katakomben Coruscant´s. Darth Maul verfolgte die Flüchtlinge bis zu einer alten Lagerhalle, wo er Darsha Assant, Pavan und I-5 vorfand. Assant schloss Pavan und den Droiden in eine Karbonitkammer ein, wo sich I-5 und Pavan in Karbonit einfroren. Dadurch überlebten sie die von Assant ausgelöste Explosion, die Assant selber das Leben kostete. Darth Maul überlebte die Explosion jedoch und verließ das Gebäude mit der Gewissheit, dass auch Pavan durch die Explosion getötet wurde. Nachdem er mit seinem Schiff und dem Holocron im Gepäck den Planeten verließ, begab er sich auf eine orbitale Raumstation. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde Darth Maul dort von Pavan um das Holocron bestohlen. Noch auf der Station übergab Pavan das Holocron an Senator Palpatine, der sich zu dieser Zeit angeblich zufällig auf der Raumstation mit den anderen Senatoren verabredete. Da Palpatine in Wirklichkeit Darth Sidious darstellte, war Darth Mauls Mission zum Teil erfüllt, jedoch tötete Darth Maul Pavan später in einem Hotelzimmer auf Coruscant, wo Palpatine ihn untergebracht hatte. Somit war Mauls Mission vollständig erfüllt und die Pläne über die Blockade konnten gerettet werden. Die Blockade könne beginnen! Naboo-Blockade thumb|Darth Maul auf dem Planeten [[Tatooine.]] Während der laufenden Blockade von Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY entsandte Darth Sidious seinen Schüler Darth Maul, um die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi zu töten und danach Königin Amidala gefangen zu nehmen. Maul, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, gegen noch mehr Jedi anzutreten, verfolgte seine Opfer unbarmherzig, mit all seiner Macht bis zum Planeten Tatooine. Als Qui-Gon zum königlichen Raumschiff zurückkehrte, griff Darth Maul den Jedi-Meister auf seinem Speeder-Bike mit seinem Lichtschwert an. Obwohl der Jedi sichtlich überrascht war gegen einen Machtbenutzer zu kämpfen, gelang ihm die Flucht auf die Rampe des königlichen Raumschiffs. Im weiteren Verlauf der Blockade befahl Darth Sidious seinem Schüler auf Naboo den Kopf der Handelsföderation Vizekönig Gunray zu überwachen. Im Hangar des Palastes von Theed begegneten sich Darth Maul und Qui-Gon Jinn wieder. Da nun auch dessen Padawan Obi-Wan im Kampf mitwirkte, musste sich Darth Maul gegen zwei Angreifer gleichzeitig verteidigen. Mit seinem Doppelklingenlichtschwert konnte er die Angriffe der Jedi parieren und den Kampf in Richtung des Kraftwerkes von Theed führen. Schließlich zog er sich in einen schmalen Korridor der durch Laserbarrieren zeitlang geschützt war zurück, wodurch er Obi-Wan von Qui-Gon trennen konnte. Darth Maul gewann den Zweikampf gegen Qui-Gon Jinn, streckte den Jedi nieder und verwundete ihn tödlich. thumb|left|Darth Maul im Kampf gegen [[Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Obwohl er gegen Qui-Gon siegreich war, erwies sich der Kampf gegen den über den Tod seines Meisters wütenden Obi-Wan als noch schwieriger. Der Jedi schaffte es, Darth Mauls Lichtschwert zu zerteilen, so dass dieser nur noch mit einer Klinge kämpfen konnte. Nachdem der Sith Obi-Wan mit der Macht über den Rand des Reaktorschachtes geschleudert hatte, verlor dieser sein Lichtschwert. Er konnte sich allerdings an einem Vorsprung des Reaktorschachtes festklammern, sodass er dort hilflos hing, während Darth Maul über ihm stand. Doch Maul beging einen schwerwiegenden Fehler, als er mit dem Jedi spielte, anstatt ihn sofort zu töten. Obi-Wan besann sich wiederum auf die Kräfte der Macht, katapultierte sich aus dem Reaktorschacht und holte Qui-Gons Lichtschwert mit Hilfe der Macht zu sich. Auf dieses Manöver war Maul nicht vorbereitet. Überrascht hielt er einen Moment lang inne, was seine sichere Niederlage bedeutete. Er wurde durch Obi-Wans folgenden Lichtschwerthieb in zwei Hälften geteilt und fiel in den Reaktorschacht. Überleben Dank seiner unersättlichen Wut gelang es ihm gegen das Schicksal zu kämpfen, indem er die Macht benutzte und überlebte. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen quer durch die Galaxis nach Lotho Minor zu reisen, um dort die nächste Zeit umgeben von Müll und Verrücktheit, die einzigen Erinnerungen, dass er ruiniert und hintergangen worden war. Klonkriege Vorgeschichte Während der Klonkriege schickte Graf Dooku seine Attentäterin Asajj Ventress auf Befehl von Darth Sidious in den Tod, doch sie überlebte und wollte sich rächen. Nach einem erfolglosen Attentat auf Dooku entschieden sich Ventress und Talzin, die Anführerin der Dathomirhexen, einen anderen Weg zu gehen. Beide wollten einen Kämpfer bei Dooku einschleusen, um ihn zu töten. Also offerierte Talzin Dooku einen neuen Attentäter vom gleichen Kaliber wie Maul, einem dathomirischen Zabrak, dessen Bruder Savage Opress. Nach einer magischen Behandlung, die Opress stärker machte, wurde er Dooku übergeben, der ihn in den Wegen der Macht ausbildete und im Lichtschwertkampf trainierte. Nach einer gescheiterten Mission auf Toydaria tauchte Ventress auf, erinnerte Opress an seine wahre Loyalität und beide griffen Dooku mit ihren Lichtschwertern an. Aber im Verlauf des Kampfes auf dem [[Providence-Klasse Zerstörer|Zerstörer der Providence-Klasse]] stellte sich heraus, dass Opress Dooku immer noch nicht gewachsen war, woraufhin ihn Ventress beschimpfte. Opress griff daraufhin beide an, wobei sie sich ihm entziehen konnten, kurz darauf tauchten Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker auf. Es entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen den dreien, der sie bis in den Hangar führte, wo die Kampfdroiden das Feuer auf alle eröffneten, auch auf Opress. Er schaffte es, mit einem Machtstoß die Droiden auszuschalten und mit einem Solarsegler zurück nach Dathomir zu fliehen. Dort eröffnete ihm Talzin, dass sein Bruder Darth Maul noch im Äußeren Rand lebe und er ihn trainieren könne, um alle seine Feinde zu besiegen. Sie gab ihm einen Talisman, der ihn zu Maul führen sollte. Kampf gegen Kenobi und Ventress Als Savage ihn schließlich auf Lotho Minor fand konnte Maul sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Er spürte nur Hass auf denjenigen, der für sein elendes Dasein verantwortlich war. Doch durch Mutter Talzin erlangte er seine Erinnerungen zurück und schwor Rache. Talzin half ihm jedoch sein spinnenähnliches Hinterteil, was seinen getrennten Unterkörper ersetzen sollte, durch brauchbaren Droidenschrott zu ersetzen, wodurch er nach einigen Schritten auf wackligen Beinen mit Savage in den Frachter gelangte. thumb|183px|Darth Maul mit seinen neuen Beinen Er wusste, dass er Hilfe brauchte um Kenobi herzulocken, weshalb er Savage nach Raydonia begleitete. Dort angekommen landeten sie mit ihrem gestohlenem Frachter vor einem Dorf. Als die beiden Sith ausstiegen, kamen Kinder hergeeilt, um die neuen Besucher zu beachten. Darth Maul nahm eine Gruppe der ErwachsenenKinder und filmte, wie er jeden einzelnen nacheinander tötete. Diese Nachricht spielte er Obi-Wan zu und Darth Maul sagte währenddessen, dass er Rache verüben würde. Rache dafür, dass er sein Leben zerstört habe. Als Obi-Wan in dem Dorf eintraf, bewegte sich dieser dadurch und kam an Leichen und zerstörten Häusern vorbei bis er schließlich an eine Hochebene gelangte, die hinter dem Dorf lag. Dort angekommen wurde Kenobi's Weg von Darth Maul gekreuzt. Maul stand auf dem letzten brennendem Gebäude. thumb|Darth Maul vs. Obi-Wan Kenobi ,,Ihr seid es tatsächlich!´´sagte Kenobi mit angewiedertem Gesicht. Da zündete Kenobi sein Lichtschwert, bereit erneut den Kampf mit Maul aufzunehmen als hinter Obi-Wan Savage auftauchte und die drei in einen Kampf gerieten worauf Kenobi besiegt wurde. Auf dem Schiff folterte Maul Kenobi solange bis Ventress dazwischen kam, die sich in das Schiff geschlichen hatte. Ventress lieh Kenobi eines ihrer Lichtschwerter, worauf ein Kampf zwischen den alten Feinden entbrannte. Ventress verlor eines ihrer Lichtschwerter und Kenobi erlangte seines von Darth Mauls Gürtel zurück. Nach einem langen Kampf gelangten Kenobi und Ventress in das nächste Cockpit, wo sie den beiden Sith knapp entkamen. Savage und sein Bruder trieben daraufhin in dem gestohlenem Frachter im Weltall und Maul meinte, dass er lange auf Kenobi gewartet hätte und ruhig noch länger warten könne. Outer Rim Als Maul mit seinem Bruder Savage in einem Raumhafen im Outer Rim war, stellten sich ihnen die Jedi Finn Ertay und ein Nikto entgegen. Als Ertay dem Nikto helfen wollte, der von Opress getötet wurde, wurde sie von Maul hinterrücks erstochen. Schlacht von Florrum Schlacht von Mandalore Darth Maul und sein Bruder Savage übernahmen die Herrschaft über Mandalore durch einen Staatsstreich. Dadurch wurde Maul der Herrscher über Mandalore. Die Herzogin Satine Kryze nahmen sie gefangen. Als der Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi die Herzogin retten wollte, merkte Maul, dass er Kenobi mehr weh tun würde wenn er Satine tötet. Deshalb tat er dies auch vor den Augen von Kenobi. Dart Sidious bekam dies aber mit und flog nach Mandalore und kämpfte dort gegen seinen ehemaligen Schüler und dessen Lehrling, dabei tötete Sidious Savage. Duell gegen Darth Vader thumb|[[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader kämpft gegen einen Doppelgänger Darth Mauls.]] Kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin im Jahr 0 VSY wurde Darth Vader auf der Suche nach den gestohlenen Plänen des Todessterns auf den Mond Kalakar VI gelockt, wo ihn drei Schüler der Dunklen Seite der Macht erwarteten. Sie erklärten ihm, er sei unwürdig, ein Diener Palpatines zu sein, da noch zu viel Gutes, zu viel von Anakin Skywalker in ihm stecke. Gereizt wollte Vader die Schüler, von denen weder er noch Palpatine etwas wussten, vernichten. Dabei wurde er jedoch von einer Gestalt abgehalten, die sich als Darth Maul ausgab und diesem ähnlich sah. Die drei Anhänger der Dunklen Seite erklärten, dass es möglich sei, ein Individuum zum Leben zu erwecken, sofern der Hass nur groß genug wäre. So erschufen sie Darth Maul, um einen würdigen Schüler für Palpatine bereitzustellen. Die drei Anhänger der Dunklen Seite wollten, dass Darth Maul wieder seinen rechtmäßigen Platz an Palpatines Seite einnahm, doch dazu musste er erst Vader vernichten. So kam es zu einem Duell auf Leben und Tod, und obwohl Maul aufgrund seiner körperlichen Fitness und seines Doppelklingenlichtschwertes technisch überlegen war und über den größeren Hass verfügte, wurde er von Vader aufgrund seines unendlichen Hasses auf sich selbst besiegt. Vader durchbohrte ihn mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert und fügte Maul damit eine todbringende Wunde zu. Nach dem gewonnenen Duell wollte er sich wieder den Schülern zuwenden, als erneut jemand einschritt. Palpatine, der Vader gefolgt war, vernichtete die Schüler mit Machtblitzen der Dunklen Seite. Ob es sich dabei um einen tatsächlich wiederbelebten Darth Maul oder lediglich um ein Abbild seiner selbst handelte, ist nicht bekannt. Aber man vermutet das es sich um einen Klon handelte. Ausrüstung Lichtschwert Das Lichtschwert von Darth Maul fiel in erster Linie durch seine beiden Klingen auf, die von den Enden des Griffes ausgingen. Diese sogenannten Doppelklingenlichtschwerter stellen für den Anwender eine außerordentliche Gefahr dar, da sie große Beherrschung in der Macht und in der Kampfkunst voraussetzen. Durch sein unermüdliches Training, das Darth Maul bereits seit seiner frühesten Kindheit absolvierte, konnte er sich einen perfekten Umgang mit den beiden Klingen aneignen. Darth Maul hatte sein Lichtschwert nach der Tradition der Sith selbst gefertigt. Als Vorlage dienten ihm alte Baupläne, die er von seinem Meister Darth Sidious bekommen hatte. Sidious selbst hatte die Pläne aus den Archiven der Sith, wo er alte Aufzeichnungen des Doppelklingenlichtschwerts von Exar Kun entdeckte, der seinerzeit eine ähnliche Waffe verwendete. thumb|left|Das [[Doppelklingenlichtschwert Darth Mauls.]] Auffallend war insbesondere der sehr lange und geriffelte Griff von Darth Mauls Lichtschwert. Er war beinahe doppelt so lang wie der Griff eines gewöhnlichen Lichtschwertes mit nur einer Klinge. Dies ist darauf zurückzuführen, weil in Darth Mauls Lichtschwert alle Komponenten doppelt vorhanden waren und daher zweimal soviel Raum benötigt wurde, um die facettenreichen Adegan-Kristalle, Emitter, Projektoren, Schalter und Verrieglungen unterzubringen. Obwohl für einen einwandfreien Betrieb nicht jedes Einzelteil doppelt vorhanden sein musste, war in Darth Mauls Lichtschwert dennoch die Technik von zwei Schwertern eingebaut. Dies hatte den Vorteil, dass Darth Mauls Klingen unabhängig von einander funktionierten. Er konnte eine Klinge einschalten, während die andere ausgeschaltet blieb. Wurde das Lichtschwert in einem Kampf in der Mitte des Griffes getrennt, so konnte Darth Maul immer noch mit einer Klinge weiterkämpfen ohne dass dabei die komplette Waffe unbrauchbar gemacht wurde. Datei:Thumbnail.jpg Sonstige Ausrüstung Während seiner Mission im Jahr 32 VSY, bei der Darth Maul im Auftrag von Darth Sidious Königin Amidala und ihre Jedi-Beschützer suchte, verwendete der Sith-Lord zahlreiche Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die ihm die Suche erleichtern sollten. Nach seiner Landung auf dem Wüstenplaneten Tatooine erkundete er die Gegend mithilfe seines Elektrofernglases. Dieses speziell angefertigte Gerät der Sith verfügte über ein Anbindung mit den globalen Kartografie-Scannern von Mauls Sith-Infiltrator. Mithilfe von Strahlungssensoren war das Fernglas auch für Nachtsicht geeignet und durch die starken Lichtsammlungskomponenten stellten Langstrecken-Scans kein Problem dar. Das Gerät konnte zudem eine komplette 360-Grad-Ansicht des Horizonts in einer integrierten Datenbank speichern. Diverse atmosphärische Interferenzen filterte das Fernglas automatisch aus und projizierte ein Navigationsgitter auf die Landschaft. So war es für Maul ein Leichtes, die kleine Siedlung Mos Espa auch aus weiter Entfernung zu sichten. Als Transportmittel für den Boden setzte Darth Maul einen leistungsfähigen, stark modifizierten, sehr kompakten und unscheinbaren Sith-Gleiter von historischem Design ein, den er Blutflosse nannte. Das Vehikel verfügte über keine eigenen Sensoren, da es Darth Maul vorzog, sich auf seine Sondendroiden und seinen eigenen Instinkte zu verlassen. Für seine Missionen waren ihm auch die Sith-Dunkelauge-Sondendroiden dienlich, die ebenso wie ihre Sith-Erbauer heimlich agierten und ihrer Opfer ausspionierten, um gleichzeitig den Moment des Angriffs abzuwarten. Die Droiden besaßen eine spezielle metallische Gehäusebeschichtung, die Motorengeräusche und Energieemissionen auf das Wesentliche reduzierte. Selbst für die meisten Sensorsysteme waren die Dunkelauge-Droiden unsichtbar, da Maul sie mit einer speziellen scanabsorbierenden Legierung beschichten ließ. Hinter den Kulissen Dreharbeiten zu Die dunkle Bedrohung thumb|right|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung Darth Mauls In Die dunkle Bedrohung wird Darth Maul vom schottischen Stuntman Ray Park dargestellt, seine Stimme wurde nachträglich von Peter Serafinowicz synchronisiert''Star Wars - Das Offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 55 Seite 11. Da Park zu diesem Zeitpunkt in mehr als 35 Filmen mitgewirkt hatte und bereits zwanzig Jahre im Stunt-Geschäft aktiv war, konnte er im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Schauspielern alle Stunts selbst ausführen. Zusammen mit Ian McDiarmid, der die Rolle des Darth Sidious übernahm, spielte Ray Park die erste Szene der Hauptdreharbeiten des Films. Diese Szene wurde am 26. Juni 1997 in den Leavesden Studios in London, England abgedreht und zeigte wie sich Darth Maul und Sidious auf einem Balkon des Planeten Coruscant über die Rückkehr der Sith und über die weitere Vorgehensweise unterhalten. Für die Verwandlung in Darth Maul musste Ray Park mehrere Stunden im Make-up unter der Leitung von Maskenbildner Paul Engelen zubringen. Für die auffällig rot-schwarze Tätowierung verwendeten die Künstler eine Farbe auf Alkohol-Basis, die sich wie Schminke auf Parks Gesicht auftragen ließ. Die kleinen Hörner auf dem kahl rasierten Kopf waren aus Gummi hergestellt worden, um Verletzungen in gefährlichen Szenen zu vermeiden. Die mit gelber Akrylfarbe bemalten Zähne sowie die gelb-roten Kontaktlinsen komplettierten die Verwandlung in den Charakter Darth Maul. Neben seinem Talent für akrobatische Stunts beherrscht Park außerdem die Fechtkunst, was ihm beim Training für den Lichtschwertkampf am Ende von ''Die dunkle Bedrohung zugute kam. Park trainierte zusätzlich täglich mehrere Stunden zusammen mit Liam Neeson und Ewan McGregor, um die von Nick Gillard erdachte Choreographie einzustudieren. Die deutsche Synchronstimme von Darth Maul übernahm Tobias Meister, der auch später Yoda synchronisierte. Nichtkanonische Geschichten Holo-Erscheinung In der Comicgeschichte Unheimliche Bedrohung, die in der 42. Ausgabe der ''Star-Wars''-Comicserie erschienen ist, taucht Darth Maul als mysteriöse Hologramm-Erscheinung zur Zeit der Neuen Republik wieder auf. Der Comic erschien ursprünglich in den US-amerikanischen Ausgaben der Star Wars Tales von Dark Horse Comics und erzählt daher von Ereignissen, die nicht dem offiziellen Star-Wars-Kanon entsprechen. Während einer diplomatischen Mission auf dem Planeten Iridonia, begegnet Luke Skywalker plötzlich dem Hologramm von Darth Maul, der mit dem Jedi den Kampf aufnimmt. Obwohl Darth Maul ein Hologramm ist, duelliert er sich mithilfe seines Doppelklingenlichtschwerts mit Luke, der den Sith schließlich mit der Macht vertreiben kann. In einem späteren Gespräch mit den Zabraks erfährt Luke, dass Darth Maul in letzter Zeit häufiger als Hologramm erscheint. Da die Zabraks selbst unter diesen Vorfällen leiden, beschließt Luke seine Verhandlungen einzustellen, um in dieser Sache nachzuforschen. Während seiner Ermittlungen begegnet er dem Wissenschaftler Drell Kahmf, der Darth Mauls Körper seinerseits aus dem Reaktorschacht von Theed barg, um sein Gehirn in anschließenden Forschungen künstlich am Leben zu erhalten. Da diese künstliche Lebenserhaltung eine Störung in der Macht verursacht, vertreibt Luke den Wissenschaftler mit seinem Lichtschwert und schaltet anschließend den Nährstoffbehälter für Mauls Gehirn ab. Battlefront II Im Spiel Battlefront II taucht Maul als spielbarer Held der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme unter anderem auf Polis Massa, Mustafar und Coruscant auf, wo er gegen Klonkrieger kämpft. Da Maul allerdings zehn Jahre vor den Klonkriegen und den ersten ausgewachsenen Klonen starb, fällt dies nicht unter den Kanon. Wieso die Macher des Spiels diesen Fehler gemacht haben, ist nicht bekannt. Sie bauten den Fehler sogar soweit aus, dass die Klonkrieger Maul sogar identifizieren und beim Namen rufen, wenn sie auf ihn treffen. Er beherrscht dort den doppelten Lichtschwertwurf, Würgegriff und Machtschub. Trivia *In der englischen Sprache gibt es das Substantiv maul, was Hammer bedeutet. Als Verb bedeutet (to) maul im Deutschen übel zurichten, große Schmerzen zufügen. Außerdem gibt es das englische Substantiv mauler, was ungefähr Pranke bedeutet. *Im Spiel Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 kann der Spieler Darth Maul als Skater wählen. *Im Film "American Pie präsentiert: Die College-Clique" gibt es einen Charakter namens Dave Maul, welcher als Champion der Star-Wars-Convention betitelt wird und eine auffällig ähnliche Kampfchoreografie an den Tag bringt. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' * * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul (Comic)'' *''Darth Maul – Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Darth Maul – Der dunkle Jäger'' *''Wiederauferstehung'' *''Unheimliche Bedrohung'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Palpatine – Aufstieg und Fall eines Imperators'' *''The Making of Episode I'' *''Battlefront II'' * * *''Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' Einzelnachweise bg:Дарт Моул cs:Darth Maul da:Darth Maul en:Darth Maul es:Darth Maul it:Darth Maul ja:ダース・モール hu:Darth Maul nl:Darth Maul no:Darth Maul pl:Darth Maul pt:Darth Maul ru:Дарт Мол fi:Darth Maul sv:Darth Maul tr:Darth Maul Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Zabrak Kategorie:Dathomiri Kategorie:Nachtbrüder Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Orden der Sith-Lords Kategorie:Mitglieder des Schatten-Kollektivs